There is a known front-illuminated photodiode array (semiconductor light detection element) having a plurality of avalanche photodiodes operating in Geiger mode, and quenching resistors connected in series to the respective avalanche photodiodes (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). In this photodiode array, the quenching resistors are provided on a semiconductor substrate in which the avalanche photodiodes constituting respective pixels are formed.